Yes Milady
by Queen of Lightning
Summary: Weiss is being forced into a marriage that supposedly will help the family business. Can a strange dark haired woman change Weiss and her fate of being used just for business. R&R


**AN: So basically, I have had a hectic life and now I don't, for a while anyway. So, while all the chaos is on pause, I decided to write something. Y'know, just to clear my mind. I don't own RWBY, if I did, maaaaaany things would change. (Well that's a lie, I'd just add Monochrome)**

Yes Milady

It was the night before the great Schnee ball. And guests were turning up like ants at a picnic. They were all preparing for the next days activities. However, one white haired heiress was having rather more pressing issues than what dress to wear.

"Marriage?! Father why? Have I done something wrong, or offended you in such a manner I must be severely punished?" She questioned. Stormy grey eyes watched the older man's every move to see a flinch, shudder or even a shake. Yet, nothing. He stood as tall and as rigid as a marble statue. "Weiss my dear" he began, though there was no sign of emotion in his voice "you have done nothing to offend me and you have not done anything wrong, but in order for our business to prosper, we as a family must make sacrifices. You have to understand that." Scratching his chin he turned around and signalled to a maid in the corner. "Please go fetch my daughters' clothes for tomorrows ball." He requested, making his way to the door. "Tomorrow, you will dress up, socialise and meet your future partner." And with that he shut the door. Weiss listened until she heard his footsteps no more, then proceeded to throw several pillows around the room.

"It's not fair!" She cried. Tears slowly ebbed their way out of her eyes. "I shouldn't have to be forced into this ridiculous arrangement!" She cursed, lying her face into the depths of her bed. Wishing its darkness would swallow her whole. _"It hasn't been the same since mother left."_She whispered. A numb pain filled her chest when she thought of her mother. The last moments she, her and Winter spent together. Or, the time when as a family they all went out to a remarkably small Italian restaurant. But, none of them minded, **"**_**Italian was mothers favourite after all"**_ Smiling slightly, Weiss lifted her head and turned to the window. The stars were out and twinkling ever so bright.

Just before she went to lie back down, a shadow danced across the ledge creating a temporary block from the stars. "What on Earth." Weiss murmured. Getting up off the silk sheets and wondering over to the window. Pressing her hands at the bottom of the ledge, she heaved up the frame and opened it half way. A cool breeze intruded her senses. "Hello, is anyone out there?" She called, half expecting a reply, even though she knew it was impossible. After about 3 minutes, she gave up. Putting her hands at the top of the frame, ready to pull it down. However, she stopped when hearing an unusual sound in the background.

Suddenly a young woman dropped down from above Weiss onto the outside of the window. "Hello." She said. Her voice was low, yet silky and sounded very dark, but in a good way, like rich, expensive chocolate. Which was no surprise, as her hair looked like the night sky, but with less stars, but if it was possible, more twinkle.

Weiss quickly realised she had been staring for quite sometime. "W-what are you- who are you?" She stuttered, struggling to get her question across. " Blake. Blake Belladonna. And you are?"

"_**Again that voice" **_Weiss thought. Enjoying the pleasure she received from hearing it."I-I'm, Weiss Schnee. Why are you here, Miss Belladonna?" The young heiress questioned. Curiosity laced her voice and facial features. " You may call me Blake, Miss Schnee. And to answer you question, I was invited to the grand ball along with my family. Now I can probably guess your next question. Why am I on your window ledge? Well simply put, I don't like being inside for too long. It makes me agitated and fidgety. But, if I may be so bold, may I ask you a similar question?" Weiss, took a moment to process the information the dark haired girl had given her. "Please, Weiss will do. Yes you may ask." she finally answered, stepping forward slightly, obviously to make sure she could hear what Blake was saying. Not for any other reason, Heavens no.

"Why is it, a beautiful lady such as yourself, has been crying?" Blake asked, leaning forward into Weiss, a look of curiosity gleamed in the dark haired woman's eye. Weiss was taken back, surely the tear stains weren't that obvious? Were they? Never the less, Blake had asked the question, so they must have been visible. The heiress then remembered the compliment the strange young woman had given and caused a blush to form brightly on her cheeks. "My father" She began, not even sure as to why she was explaining this. Maybe because she needed someone to listen or maybe because of the undeniable trust Weiss was beginning to feel with this dark haired mystery. "He wishes for me to marry, for the good of the business. But, I don't want that, I can't do it.. I just can't." Weiss looked away from Blake, fearing if she were to look into those charcoal eyes, she'd tear up again.

Concern laced Blake's' features. She reached her hand out and placed it on Weiss' shoulder. "He may be your father, but he is not your boss. You do want you feel. Not want others require off you." Weiss looked up at Blake. Blinking slowly. The hand etched its way up to Weiss' cheek and stayed there. She didn't apply much pressure. But Weiss could feel it. She could also feel herself look at Blake's lips and then her eyes and back to her lips again. Leaning forward more and more. The black haired woman acting in a similar fashion. However, there was a knock on the door. "Your clothes Milady" a maid called, from the other side of the oak. Snapping Weiss and Blake out of their confusing and thought provoking moment. "Just a minute" The heiress called grabbing a hold of Blake's arm. "Tomorrow. I shall see you tomorrow, yes?" The Snow white girl asked, worry evident in her voice. Blake then grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips, causing a jolt in Weiss. "Tomorrow... Milady."

**AN: RWBY for a change. I adore Monochrome the pairing! Also a shout out to Dashingicecream's blog! You're a GOD among people! :D I'm not sure on the update, I have stuff to do and Laziness to cure ;)**


End file.
